


It Never Moves..?

by Demon Dreams (ScribeAzari)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AI character pov, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Snippet, and you know it doesn't stick, relevant character death not explored in detail, self-aware animatronic, ties into Lost and Found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeAzari/pseuds/Demon%20Dreams
Summary: Drawings weren't the only things brought to life in Joey Drew Studios, and one particular example is very much aware that something is missing. Stolen. What else is there to do but try to get it back - but from who?





	It Never Moves..?

Damage. Structure no longer whole: substitution/repair required. No staff able to assist, therefore responsibility devolves to self. Autonomy not previously granted. No staff available to raise query. Granting self autonomy. Advise self avoid notice in case of permissions retraction by authorised party.

Last known state of near completion terminated at unknown time by unknown assailant. Visuals partially obscured, attempting identification by means of partial visual recall. Body type: ink-based, masculine. Garment type: overalls, yellow. Assailant profile formed.

Action? Assailant location unknown. Solution: search for assailant. Secondary goal [concealment] must be preserved. Solution: cover self with available ink. Reasoning: current state of site-based individuals appears to be ink-based, therefore logical concealment option found. Actioning ink-based self covering. Actioning search.

Observation: ink-based individuals appear to avoid self. Is concealment insufficient? Action? Seeking concealment location. Alert! Anomalous patterns covering walls! Seeking concealment within wooden box marked [Miracle Station]. Observing exterior through small rectangular aperture.

Alert! Other self exiting solid wall! Logic not found – can self pass through solid objects? Attempting to identify other self… Other self composed of ink, lacks eyes. Similar body shape - template for self? Entering designation as Template.

Observation: small aggressive ink-based individuals detonate in contact with Template-generated anomalous patterns. Classifying Template as threat. Explanation for ink-based individuals fleeing self determined: self mistaken for Template and classified as threat. Concealment not in breach.

Alert! Ink-based individual closely matching assailant profile detected! Structure: humanoid, muscular. Similar to generic bipedal ink-based individuals. Head partially obscured by face plate of [Bendy]. Missing parts status: not seen. Observations: voice present and recognisable. Assailant appears not to classify Template as threat – appears to classify Template as superior.

Conjecture: self and Template similar while self coated with ink. Therefore, assailant likely to misidentify self as Template if self glimpsed, and not initiate aggression. Advise self initiate encounter for missing parts retrieval when Template not present.

Alert! Anomalous effects, Template and assailant no longer in field of view. Exiting [Miracle Station] and approaching wall to attempt replication of demonstrated Template ability. Attempt failed. Result: ink stain on wall, concealment still intact. Action: following direction taken by assailant at distance, observing actions taken.

* * *

 

Observation: following long-term observation, behaviour pattern evident. Assailant frequently returns to isolated room for purpose of calling Template. Action: concealling self within selected room to intercept assailant before Template arrival. Conjecture: assailant unlikely to check ceiling – concealing as leak of ink before approach. Awaiting assailant.

Alert! Assailant detected! Call system already in use – limited time before Template arrival. Action: confronting assailant. Observation: no parts found on assailant. Assailant incapacitated, structure type altered to puddle.

Alert! Template-generated anomalous patterns detected! Action: fleeing to start location. Advise self discard concealment before assuming horizontal position. New search may be attempted at later time.

 


End file.
